dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bunks
The details of Bunks can vary each time you work your Arts, and likely will. They can vary from extremely simple tricks of sleight of hand to laborious and exhaustive rituals. This act you perform is referred to as a Bunk. The details of Bunks can vary each time you work your Arts, and should. They can vary from extremely simple tricks of sleight of hand to laborious and exhaustive rituals. The Bunk will be given a rating depending on the complexity, creativity, effort, and time spent performing it. The rating of a Bunk will be determined on a case by case basis, but as a general rule of thumb, if a bunk can be performed in just a few seconds, it will have a rating of 1-2. A bunk worth 3 would take minutes to perform, while one worth 4 or 5 would take hours, if not days, to perform. When you are trying to gauge what your bunk should be, think about the actions you took for your bunk immediately before you made the roll to cast your cantrip and consult the following charts to determine what level the bunk should be considered. Here are some rough examples of Bunks, and the logic behind determining their rating, but here are the main standards that will determine their value. See the charts below for a general idea of ratings. As a baseline, a bunk should be rated at least as high as the highest value on the following charts that applies to the actions you performed: Level of Detail & Difficulty # Simple action, no major props/interacting with others, easily performed in a few seconds # Simple acts with some tools/props. Required simple cooperation of others. Done in less than a minute. # May involve a mildly difficult action (requires a test of difficulty 7+). # Complex actions (3 or more tests needed, each with a test with Difficulty 7-8) were required for this bunk. # Complex ritual action was involved, requiring planning and successful completion of multiple tests with no failures to perform. Tools or Costs involved; * 0 - No major props or tools involved in performing the bunk * 1 - Simple acts with some common tools or everyday materials/props (a pinch of sand, sticks, a slip of paper, string, water & bread, etc.) * 2 - A sacrifice of a mildly valuable item (a glass of fine spirits, a nice but easily replaceable piece of jewelry) or it requires the use of complex or uncommon tools (a specifically crafted clockwork, a hand-carved staff, a simple effigy doll made in the likeness of the cantrip's target, etc.) * 3 - Involves the use of very rare tools (a real reliquary with a saint's bones, one of the original Magna Cartas, a torch with the Olympic flame), or involves the loss of a very valuable costs to perform (a Faberge egg, a crate of exotic spices, deeds of land ownership, etc). * 4 - Involves personally invaluable and irreplaceable costs (spilling the blood of a beloved pet, burning down the home the target spent most of their life in, sacrificing an appendage) or requiring one-of-a-kind props or tools (Leonardo DaVinci's telescope, using the site of the Parthenon, the Koh-i-Noor diamond). * 5 - Involves an epic, life-altering sacrifice (giving one's own life, or the life of a loved one, or multiple enemies, etc). Involvement of others; * 0 - The bunk is performed alone. * 1 - The bunk involves simple actions to be completed by another (singing along in a song, making a meal, cleaning a room, etc. Actions not really requiring a test to complete.) * 2 - The bunk involves multiple others participating in a mildly challenging set of actions (completing a detailed ritual, acting out a scene from a play without scripts, a complex gymnastics act, etc. Actions should require at least 1-2 rolls for each participant at a difficulty of 7+.) * 3 - The bunk involves difficult actions (8+) to be completed by other parties in a specific order in order to be completed. Special Circumstances Required; * 0 - The bunk did not require any special circumstances/scenarios to perform. * 1 - The bunk is performed at a restrictive but reliably predictable circumstance (low tide, sometime during a harvest, dawn/dusk, etc). * 2 - The bunk involves a difficult to arrange or uncommon scenario. A once-in-a-year circumstance. * 3 - The bunk involves a rare occurrence. A once-in-a-century circumstance. * 4 - The bunk involves the culmination of a chain of events so rare they are unlikely to occur ever again. Amount of Time Required; # If a bunk can be performed in a second or less. # If a bunk can be performed in a few seconds. # If a bunk can be performed in a minute or so. # If a bunk can be performed in a number of hours. # If a bunk can be performed in a number of days.